Harmonie Wood & la WWMS
by W.W.M.S
Summary: L'histoire d'Harmonie Wood à la WWMS.
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

- Harmonie ! Harmonie ! Allez ! Réveilles toi !

Harmonie ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Sa petite sœur la secouait comme un vulgaire sac. Harmonie s'assit sur son lit et s'étira lentement. Se faire réveiller ainsi de bon matin, elle détestait ça. Mais bon, elle adorait sa petite sœur alors elle se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

- C'est bon… Je suis réveillée Taïna…

La petite fille descendit dans la salle a manger. Harmonie s'habilla en triple vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée sur l'uns des murs de la cuisine.

- Quoi ? 6 heures du mat' ?

- Oui ! C'est l'heure a laquelle il faut te lever si tu ne veux pas rater ton train ! expliqua Malick, le plus grand de ses frères. 

- Mais la gare est a peine a 5 kilomètres d'ici ! râla Harmonie

- Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard ! dis sa mère en mettant fin a la conversation.

Mme Wood était une femme grande, brune comme tout ses enfants d'ailleurs. Elle était très respectée par les gens qui l'entourait. Elle voulait se montrer forte depuis la mort de son défunt mari. Avant sa mort, ils travaillaient tout les deux au ministère de la magie. Mr Wood mourut au cours d'une mission, d'ailleurs Harmonie été née a ce moment précis. Après sa mort, Mme Wood arrêta de travailler pour se consacrer a ses trois enfants : Malick, Cirdon et Harmonie. Elle se remaria ensuite avec son ancien collègue du ministère de la magie qui lui donna trois magnifiques petites filles : Nessa et les jumelles Irena et Taïna.  
Harmonie s'assit a la table et commença a manger en bougonnant.

- Quelle idée est venue germer dans la tête de ma mère pour me réveiller a 6 heures du mat' ? chuchota Harmonie entre deux bouchées de tartine.

- Il m'est venue l'idée que tu ne devais pas être en retard pour ta première année a Willow Wand Magic School ! - répondit Mme Wood en s'amusant de la réaction de sa fille qui était restée bouche bée. – Tu parles trop fort ma puce !

Harmonie avait toujours été surprise par les dons de sa mère. Celle-ci pouvait entendre a des kilomètres ou encore faire la vaisselle sans même utiliser ses mains.

- Tu verras Harmo, Willow est une école plutôt sympa. D'ailleurs tu iras sûrement à Boinière, maison de la Terre. - lui expliqua son autre grand frère Cirdon – Je crois que toute la famille y est passée – se grâtant la tête – C'est ça maman ?

- Oui, tout a fait ! Moi, tes frères… ton… père.. répondit Mme Wood en s'efforçant de sourire a ses enfants.

Malick vint poser une main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Celle-ci caressa la joue de son fils et sourit.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut y aller là ! ordonna Mme Wood ayant retrouvé son energie.

Harmonie regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. 7 heures moins vingts. En fin de compte, sa mère avait eu raison de la réveiller a 6 heures. Il seraient tous a la gare a 7 heures. Elle serait parfaitement a l'heure pour prendre son train. Sa mère était géniale.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I **

Harmonie arriva en gare, sa mère ouvrant la marche et ses deux frères, portant ses valises, l'entouraient. Harmonie regardait les gens s'activer dans la gare. Ils se bousculaient. Ils n'adressaient même pas un sourire aux gens, même pas un bonjour ni même un pardon lorsque qu'ils se rentraient dedans.

- J'en ai ras le bol des gens normaux ! Nan mais quel manque de savoir vivre ! râla Mme Wood.

- Maman…- implora Harmonie – Ne fait pas de scandale je t'en prie…

Mme Wood fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua le chemin sans dire un mot. Le soupire de soulagement d'Harmonie fut masqué par les rires de Malick et Cirdon. Leur mère leur lança un regard noir et ils se turent eux aussi.  
Harmonie arriva enfin devant son train. Elle serra ses frères dans ses bras. Sa mère la prit aussi dans ses bras. Elle la souleva du sol en la serrant.

- Maman.. Tu m'étouffes… réussi à articuler Harmonie

- Oh pardon ma chérie – elle reposa sa fille sur la terre ferme et lui caressa les cheveux – Bonne chance ma chérie ! 

Harmonie fit un grand sourire et rentra dans le train magique avec le groupe d'élèves. Bientôt on ne vit plus qu'une petite touffe brune dépasser du gros tas d'élèves. Mme Wood versa une petite larme pendant que les grands frères faisaient de grands signes de la mains. De vrais excités ces deux là.

Le contrôleur du train désigna un compartiment a Harmonie ainsi qu'a quatre autres élèves. Un beau blond l'air renfermé sur lui même entra dans le compartiment d'Harmonie les mains dans les poches. Une grande fille aux boucles rousses entra a sa suite et sourit a Harmonie avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Les derniers a arriver furent deux garçons. Ils riaient. Ils avaient fait tourner en bourrique le contrôleur. Le blond fit un signe de tête aux personnes présentes pour les saluer. Harmonie le lui rendit. Le dernier, un brun, sourit a tout le monde. Mon dieu, quel beau sourire – pensa Harmonie – Il s'assit a côtés du beau blond en le regardant de haut. Le beau blond lui rendit son regard avec méprise. Le brun se mit a rire.  
Le voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet, hormis les rires du brun au magnifique sourire et son ami blond. A chacun de leurs rires Harmonie souriait. Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre et regardait le paysage.

- Fin du Voyage ! Préparez vous a descendre ! clama le contrôleur en passant dans chaque compartiments.

- Enfin… grogna le beau blond.

Ils sortirent tous les uns a la suite des autres. Ils étaient arrivés directement devant les grilles de l'établissement. Harmonie fut émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Tout les élèves riaient ou chahutaient.   
Soudain, une femme au cheveux noirs comme l'ébène se plaça devant les grilles. Une cape brune recouvrait la totalité de son corps. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole tout le monde se tut.  
- Bonjour et Bienvenue a Willow Wand Magic School ! – elle s'adressa au groupe des premières années – Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, vous resterez dans cet établissement pendant 6 années consécutives. Mais pour l'instant vous devez être tous répartit afin de bien commencer une nouvelle année. – elle désigna un homme l'air ronchon – Je vous présente Uth Mahtar, notre concierge. Bahamut a toi de jouer !

Le concierge émit un sorte de grognement voulant sûrement dire « Par ici les 1ères années » Harmonie marcha a la suite du petit groupe de 1ères années. Il marchèrent sur un chemin pavé menant au portes du collège.

- Les 1eres années, vous allez maintenant être répartis ! alors je vais vous appelez un a un, et vous partirez tout seul dans la direction du château, vous tournerez a gauche, il y aura une grande porte de saule, ouvrez la et entrez, la répartition se   
déroulera là bas. Si vous devez y aller seul, c'est que la répartition est un moment personnel, personne a pars vous ne doit y assister, même pas moi, ni notre chère directrice. . . »  
Il regarda d'un air hautain les élèves qui commençaient a s'inquiéter.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un monstre, la répartition, c'est un test, qui apparaît sous plusieurs formes en fonction de la personne qui vient la faire, des fois cela peut être un combat, des fois des questions, des fois une sorte de contrôle, des fois un défi, toutes formes ! C'est pour cela que la répartition se fait individuellement,   
car sinon il y aurait beaucoup trop de personnes dans la même pièce et la répartition s'emmêlerait les pinceaux. »   
Cette parole était censée soulager les élèves, mais au contraire elle les avait rendu Encore plus anxieux.  
« Adrien Monk »  
Un petit brun avança lentement, l'air inquiet, vers Bahamut.  
« C'est par là ! »  
Grogna Bahamut en tendant le doigt vers l'école. Adrien s'exécuta, il reprit sa Marche lente et silencieuse vers le château. Bahamut lui, reprit sa lecture.  
« Amel Wellor ! »  
La jolie jeune fille au teint mat que Harmonie avait parçue dans le train marcha jusqu'à l'école sans se retourner..   
« Quelle assurance, c'est bien ! Bon, Aqua Sanders ! »  
Ce fut au tour d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu turquoise, elle était carrément morte de peur. Aqua sourit a un garçon puis partit vers le château.  
« C'est toujours triste les adieux p . Artemis Black ! »  
Un garçon aux yeux verts émeraude s'avança, d'un pas assuré, tout de noir vêtu Les cheveux parfaitement accordés a son style. Il jeta un coup d'œil au troupeau de   
Premières années et partit en courant vers l'école.  
« Il va avoir des problèmes s'il me re-regarde comme ça ! Clementine Damask »  
Une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux bleus aussi, plus foncés que ceux d'Aqua.  
Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne voulant pas partir seule, ou laisser son amie, une fille blonde fonçée. Mais elle du se résigner aussi a partir.  
« Vraiment ces jeunes ! Crisipin Cerveni »  
Le superbe brun du train s'avança vers Bahamut, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire réellement magnifique. D'ailleurs, Harmonie avait l'impression d'avoir entendu certaines filles soupirer de bonheur en le voyant sourire. Crisipin regarda Bahamut avec mépris en lui lançant  
« Moi j'te regarde comme je veux, pigé ? »  
Il re-sourit puis partit d'un pas conquérant vers la Willow.   
Harmonie trouvait vraiment ce sourire magnifique…  
« Regardez moi ce prétentieux ! Cristal Vandom »  
Encore les cheveux bleus ? C'est quoi cette mode ?  
Enfin l'autre jeune fille aux cheveux bleus prénommée Cristal partit directement Vers le château.  
« Geoffrey Reyor ! »  
Un jeune garçon blond s'avança, il regardait Bahamut sans le moindre intérêt puis partit vers l'école, en traînant les pieds..  
« Jvais la fumer moi la racaille.. Gregor Wellor »  
« Tu sors ! »  
Harmonie entendit quelqu'un pouffer de rire..  
Gregor jeta un regard noir a la jeune aux deux jeunes filles pouffant de rire.  
« C'est pas comme ça que vous vous ferez des amis mademoiselle. ! Faith Line  
Gryffin ! »  
- Oh non..»  
Elle s'avança.  
« Mademoiselle Gryffin, a retenir a l'avenir, allez, zou ! »   
Elle partit vers le château, la honte sur elle.  
« Harmonie Wood »  
Elle était enfin appelée. Elle soupira de soulagement et partit en direction du château avec regret. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir le nom du beau blond.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Harmonie arriva devant les portes de saule. Elle les ouvrit avec difficultés. Lorsqu'enfin, elle réussit a les ouvrir  
en entier, elle fut émerveillée par la grandeur et la splendeur de la salle. Un tapis commençait sa course au pas de la porte  
pour la finir au bas des escaliers. Un énorme lustre en cristal pendait au milieu du Hall et éclairait l'endroit. Harmonie   
chercha la salle de répartition des yeux. Et si elle arrivait en retard ? Et si.. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. 

- Hey ! La Miss ! - l'interpela une jeune fille - Je me présente, Elyana Milyane, préfète en Chef et préfète de Feuillah.

Troisième Année ! - elle sourit - Tu m'as l'air paumée.. Tu cherches surement la salle des répartitions.. - Harmonie hocha la tête - Alors elle est ici ! - elle désigna une petite porte de bois - Bonne Chance !

Harmonie se hâta de rejoindre la salle. Depuis le temps elle devait sûrement être en retard. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebaillement. Un cercle de lumière éclairait le centre de la pièce.

- Approchez Mlle Wood ! ordonna une voix.

Harmonie s'éxécuta. Elle marcha jusqu'à la lumière et attendit qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

- Prenez la baguette a vos pieds ! ordonna une nouvelle fois la voix. 

Harmonie se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle en profita pour regarder les alentours. Tout était sombre. Elle ne pouvait distinguer aucune des personnes qui l'entourait.. s'il y en avait. La seule a être éclairée était elle. Harmonie se sentit tout d'un coup mal a l'aise. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense. On pouvait clairement la voir elle...

- A vous de jouer Mlle Wood ! dit la voix sur un ton mystérieux. 

La seule lumière qui éclairait la salle s'éteignit et Harmonie étouffa une exclamation de stupeur. Qu'est ce que la voix entendait par 'A vous de jouer Mlle Wood ?'Trop de questions, beaucoup trop de questions ! Harmonie ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Soudain, elle entendit une respiration saccadée. Pas celle d'un humain, d'autre chose. Le premier reflexe d'Harmonie fut de se baisser. Et elle se baissa juste a temps. La chose avec lever la main et était prête a frapper Harmonie avec. Harmonie sentit un coup de vent passer au dessus de sa tête a cause de la vitesse du coup. Elle se releva et avec la baguette lui lança un sort. Elle ne sut même pas lequel. La bête tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Harmonie tomba a genoux, la voix lui annonca quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas réellement entendu.   
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était assise par terre devant la porte de la répartition.

- Aaah, enfin tu reprends tes esprits ! clama Crisipin.

Harmonie regarda autour d'elle, il y avait a ses côtés Crisipin, Gregor, et la grande jeune fille aux boucles rousses qui venait d'arriver.

- On viens de me dire de vous dire qu'il faut se rendre dans la grande salle les résultats de la répartition. annonca t-elle. 

Gregor et Crisipin se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

- Reprends tes esprits et rejoint nous ! lui ordonna Cris avant de partir.

Harmonie se releva avec difficultés. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Les tables des quatre maisons étaient presque toutes remplies a part quelques chaises vides qui se destinaient sürement aux premières années. Elle suivit le petit groupe de premières années qui se dirigeaient vers l'estrade. Elle était en conversation avec Greg et Cris lorsque la Directrice se leva de son siège. Le silence se fit. Elle prit ensuite la parole.

- Avant que vous ne puissiez manger, je tiens a donner leurs places aux nouveau élèves de Willow Wand Magic School, je vais les appeler un a un comme a fait Bahamut pour la répartition, et je dirais leur maison. »  
Elle sourit puis commença a lire sur la longue liste qu'elle tenait entre les mains.  
« Adrien Monk, Aguabe »  
Le garçon de tout a l'heure partit en direction de la table d'Aguabe.  
« Amel Wellor, Aguabe »  
« Aqua Sanders, Aguabe »  
« Aguabe c'est trop une maison de bouchés »  
Entendit Harmonie. La jeune fille qui venait de dire ça fit pouffer son amie.  
« Artemis Black »  
Des hurlements partirent du fond de la salle, venant de Feuillah.  
« Ecafire »  
Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent net quand Chester continua.  
« Clementine Damask , Feuillah »  
Clementine a son amie, Inaia,puit partit en direction de la table de Feuillah.   
« Crisipin Cerveni, Boiniere »  
Crisipin, Le Crisipin de ses rêves, il allait donc a Boiniere, elle espérait y être elle aussi. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne se souvenait de rien.. Est-es-ce pareil pour les autres ?  
« Cristal Vandom , Feuillah »  
« Geoffrey Reyor , Aguabe »  
Geoffrey qui était l'incarnation des rebelles, allait a la maison des bouchés comme l'avait dit la jeune fille. Pourtant, Il lui avait semblé que la jeune fille émit un léger soupir de bonheur lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il marchait tranquillement vers sa table, sans ce soucier des Boiniere a côté qui criaient des insultes.  
« Gregor Wellor , Boiniere »  
« Harmonie Wood, Boiniere »  
Harmonie soupira de soulagement. Elle était a Boinière, avec les deux seuls garçons qu'elle connaissait. Elle était avec Cris.. C'était surtout ça qui comptait.  
« Inaia Kahl, Feuillah »  
Comme prévu, elle partit rejoindre Clementine qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Irma Sirocco, Ecafire »  
La grande aux boucles rousses partit fierement vers Ecafire.  
« Keith Lane, Aguabe »  
« Kyle Zepher, Boiniere ».  
« Liam Riddle , Boiniere »  
Le beau blond s'appelait donc Liam, Liam Riddle.. Harmonie sentait que l'année a Boinière allait être mouvementée.   
« Marshall Fayenhart , Ecafire »  
« Shadow Klyk, Boiniere »  
« Vi Rogue , Aguabe »  
« Faith Line Gryffin, Feuillah »  
La jeune fille aux blagues douteuses se dirigea vers Feuillah en adressant un sourire a son amie.  
« Sarah Lupin, Boiniere »  
Sarah, l'amie de Faith Line marcha fiérement vers Boinière puis s'assit a côté d'Harmonie qui lui sourit. Elle fit de même. En face d'elle était installé Gregor, a sa droite Crisipin puis Kyle, qui regardait le plafond avec insistance.  
« Mais ce n'est pas terminé ! Nous avons aussi des redoublants ! »  
Elle se retourna et deux personnes apparurent a l'endroit où étaient anciennement les 1ere années. Il y avait une fille et un garçon. La fille avait les cheveux rouges, longs bouclés et mal peignés, tandis que le garçon les avaient noirs, en pics énorme sur la tête.  
« Arioka Nelfe, Aguabe »  
La fille partit en direction de la table d'aguabe, qu'elle avait l'air de bien connaître, elle marchait comme une racaille, mâchant bien son chewing gum pour que tout le monde voit bien sa couleur pétante, rose fushia.  
« Tepei Afroidauxoreilles, Ecafire »  
Le garçon marcha aussi vers Ecafire, qu'il connaissait aussi très bien, il marchait comme Arioka, se tenait comme Arioka, en fait, c'était Arioka au masculin. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir.  
« Et maintenant , que le repas commence ! Bon appétit ! » L'ambiance du repas était conviviale. Tout le monde riait a Boinière. A côté, certains d'Aguabe lançaient des insultes a ceux d'Ecafire et vice-versa. Harmonie était heureuse de faire partie de Boinière. Il y avait Cris et Liam le beau blond. Gregor qui était très sympa avec elle et la jeune fille brune aux yeux bruns. Sarah.. oui, elle s'appelait Sarah !**Chapter II **


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III **

La fin du repas arriva vraiment trop vite au goût d'Harmo et notre chère Chester fut réinvitée sous les applaudissements a se relever.

- Merci a vous, d'être aussi nombreux cette année encore, maintenant, les préfets vont vous ramener a vos maison respectives.

Tout le monde se leva, dans un brouah pas possible, le frottement des chaises sur le carrelage étincelant était d'enfer. 

- Allez tout le monde ! Suivez moi

Illya était l'un des préfets de Boiniere. Harmonie avait remarqué l'air de famille des Cerveni. En parlant des Cerveni, Harmonie venait d'apercevoir Cris en compagnie de Gregor et Sarah. 

- Salut vous trois ! clama Harmonie dans leur dos.

Les trois amis se retournèrent en synchronisation.

- Vous avez bien mangé ?

Elle avança jusqu'à Gregor.

- Bien bien, et toi ?

Répondit Crisipin, non déçu de l'avoir avec eux.  
Harmonie sourit puis regarda autour d'elle.

- Vous aurez pas vu ce garçon de Boiniere..Liam..le beau blond ? »

Crisipin fit la moue, elle n'était pas venue pour lui.

- Je suis désolé Harmonie, c'est ça ? – Elle acquiesa d'un signe de tête – Harmonie, bah ton Liam, il avait l'air plus intéressé par la redoublante..Ariofa 

- Arioka Nelfe.. corrigea Sarah.  
- Merci, oui, Arioka Nelfe, il la regardait avec, tellement d'insistance, il a du tomber sous son charme, il est vrai qu'elle ne nous laisse pas indifférent, nous les garçons. lui dit Gregor.

Harmonie fit une moue dégoutée..

- Tous les mêmes pff...

Kyle Zepher apparu a côté de Crisipin et le bouscula puis avança plus vite.

- Eh ! fait attention toi Zepeur ! sa rime avec J'ai peur ! »   
- Zepher, Kyle Zepher. Corrigea Sarah.  
Harmonie regardait Kyle et Cris en se demandant ce que Kyle, le solitaire, allait faire.  
Kyle se retourna. Il avait l'air énervé, très énervé il s'approcha de Cris.  
- Tu viens de te foutre de moi c'est ça ?  
- Exact, quelle perspicacité Mosieur Zepher  
- Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable – Il attrapa Cris par son col et commença a le soulever – Alors me cherche pas compris ? 

Cris ne pouvait pas respirer. Harmonie eut une sensation bizarre lorsque Kyle attrapa Cris par le col.

- Lache le ! Ordonna Sarah qui fixait méchamment Kyle. Harmonie eu une pensée assez bizarre en voyant Sarah prendre la défense de Cris. Et pourquoi, elle, Harmonie n'osait-elle pas défendre Cris ?

- Oh, mais regarder moi ça ! – Kyle souriait ironiquement. Il tenait encore plus fermement le col de Crisipin – T'as vu ça Cerveni ? Ta première admiratrice, et peut être la seule aussi, ne sont ils pas mignons tous les deux ? Demanda t –il a l'adresse d'Harmonie et Gregor.  
Harmonie voulu rétorquer que non ! Que Cris serait bien mieux avec elle ( XD ) mais elle n'osa pas.

- Traînez pas derrière ! Cria Illya a l'autre bout du couloir. Kyle lâcha donc Crisipin puis rétorqua.  
- On se retrouvera Looser

Crisipin voulait répondre autrement que par les mots mais Sarah et Gregor lui tenait les bras. Kyle lui, courut vers la porte tout au fond du couloir, qui se révélait être celle de Boiniere.

- Allez venez, il est juste jaloux de toi Cris! ajouta Harmonie, sure d'elle.  
Ils avancèrent donc rapidement vers la porte.

« Waouw ! »  
Les 4 nouveaux élèves de Boiniere étaient émerveillés. Ils venaient d'entrer dans ce qui était Boiniere. En fait, il se révélait qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, 8 1ere années, 10 2emes, 9 3emes, 12 4eme, 10 5eme et 11 6eme année.

- Bienvenue dans la salle commune de Boiniere ! Dit la préfète en souriant. Je suis Willa Elora, en 5eme année, et la préfète de la maison, il y a aussi Illya Cerveni, en 3eme année qui est l'autre préfet, si vous avez le moindre problème durant l'année, venez nous en faire part.

Ce discours était su a la perfection par celle qui s'appelait Willa Elora, ce que Crisipin leur fit constater juste a la fin de son spitch.

- Regardez moi ça, c'est comme si elle lisait un texte dans un livre ! Tout est paramétré à la seconde près!   
- Quel sens de l'observation Cris ! Et regarde si sa c'était prémédité répondit Harmonie malicieusement.  
Harmonie leva la main.  
- Oui mademoiselle ?  
- Harmonie, Harmonie Wood, je voulais savoir, est ce vrai qu'il y a un bal ce soir ? et où va-t-il se dérouler.. ?   
Harmonie venait de clouer le bec de Willa.  
- C'est..c'est une chose que seule madame Chester connaît, la surprise de bienvenue en quelque sorte..- Bégayait elle - Vous pouvez maintenant aller où vous voulez dans Boiniere !

Tout le monde bougea, sauf les 4 amis.

- Je déteste les bals..

Grogna Kyle qui se trouvait être derrière Cris, Greg, Sarah et Harmonie, au fond de la salle.

- Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre deux minutes ? râla Gregor qui était a bout a force d'écouter Kyle se plaindre. 

Kyle toussota puis répondit.

- Désolé, je suis..- Il toussa de nouveau – allergique..aux loosers , tu disais ? »  
- JSUIS PAS UN LOOSER !

Protesta Gregor qui devenait rouge comme une tomate. Il était figé sur place, les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol.Harmonie se plaça aux côtés de Greg.

- Allez bien Zepher,vient si t'es un homme !  
- Non mais je crois que c'est pas toi que je veux me faire rigolo. – Il regarda en direction de Crisipin – Mais ton ami fera parfaitement l'affaire.  
- Pas de problèmes Zepher, je suis ton homme

Il ne restait que 5 personnes dans la salle commune de Boiniere, Gregor, qui était bien collé au sol, Crisipin, qui venait de sortir sa baguette et Kyle qui avait fait de même, Harmonie qui avait l'air terrifiée, et Sarah, qui fixait un a un les deux garçons.

- Je t'avais prévenu Cerveni, tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable !  
- C'est toi qui ose affronter Crisipin le merveilleux !

Le merveilleux effectivement. pensa Harmonie.

- Le merveilleux pouilleux ouais !  
- Arretez ! cria Sarah.  
- Tiens, la petite admiratrice de Cerveni de tout a l'heure, c'est même pas une admiratrice, c'est une groupie !

Sarah s'était postée entre les deux garçons. La baguette levée vers Kyle.

- Allez dégage j'ai pas envie non plus de m'attaquer a une fille .  
- Et bah tu seras bien obligé » Rétorqua Sarah. 

Kyle soupira.

- Tu l'auras voulu Lupinou..

Sarah et Kyle levèrent en même temps leurs baguettes. Une grosse explosion rouge retentit, faisant trembler toute la pièce. 

Il y avait un brouillard épais, rouge aussi, qui empêchait de voir. Le brouillard avait une odeur, bizarre, somnolente..Sarah fermait petit a petit les yeux devant les yeux grands ouverts de ses trois amis.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV **

- C'est pas chic de notre part de l'avoir laissée toute seule... Et si..  
- Tu réfléchit trop Harmonie !

Cris coupa Harmonie en plein milieu de sa phrase en souriant. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'il avait un si beau sourire ?   
Ils descendaient les escaliers. Arrivés dans le Hall, Gregor regarda les alentours.

- Dites.. On va où ? Par ce que faut pas aller trop loin..  
- T'as peur de te perdre Gregouchinet ? Demanda Cris malicieusement.  
- Mais nan.. mais c'est que c'est grand ici ! rétorqua Gregor rouge de honte.

Harmonie pouffa. C'est deux là c'était des cas.

- Si on visitait les lieux ? - proposa Harmonie - Puis si on se perd tant pis.. Ce sera d'autant plus marrant !

Elle jeta un regard en biais vers Gregor. Il s'efforça de sourire. 

- Bonne idée Harmo... Tu me permet de t'appeler Harmo ?  
- Oui oui ! Economise dont ta salive.. C'est vrai que mon nom est très long.. ironisa t-elle.

Cris sourit et ils re-montèrent les marches menant au premier étage. Pendant leur montée, ils croisèrent Liam qui lui descendait. Les mains dans les poches et marchant d'un pas aisé, il ne remarqua même pas Harmonie qui bavait sur son passage.Cris qui la vit qui bavait abondamment devant Liam, fit une moue dégoutée et lui donna un coup dans le dos.

- La Terre appelle Harmo !  
- Hmm... ? demanda Harmonie en sortant a peine de sa rêverie.  
- Arrêtes de baver, tu vas salir le beau sol bien brillant et le concierge sera encore plus ronchon ! ironisa Gregor.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Harmonie rougit et marcha en silence entre les deux garçons encore hilares. Arrivés en haut, Gregor demanda quel chemin il fallait prendre. Un peu plus et on aurait dit qu'il claquait des dents. Harmonie et cris choisir a l'unanimité d'aller a gauche. Gregor lui avait voté pour redescendre mais il avait deux voix contre lui, le pauvre. Cris et Harmonie éclatèrent de rire, la tête de Gregor faisait peur a voir. A gauche il y avait un long couloir sombre, a peine éclairé par de minuscules fenêtres. Cris marchait les mains dans les poches, carrément décontracté alors que Greg en venait presque a trembler. Harmonie se demanda comment deux garçons si diiférents pouvaient être amis. Les contrairent s'attirent comme dit le vieux proverbe.

- Au fait - commenca Cris - avec qui allez vous aller au bal ?  
- Bonne question.. - répondit Greg - Je connait aucune fille hormis Sarah et Harmonie..  
- Toi Harmo, on sait avec qui... n'est ce pas ? - un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres - Liamichouuuu - prenant une voix de groupie. -  
- La ferme Cerveni ! - lui tape derrière la tête - T'as pas remarqué qu'il ne s'intérréssait pas à moi ?

Cris leva les yeux au ciel. Harmonie était mignonne quand elle s'énervait.

- Les bals ne t'intérréssent pas non plus ? - demanda Greg - Ooh naaan.. Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'veux pas une Kyle au féminin moi ! se plaignit Greg.  
- Ralala... - soupira Harmonie - Je n'ai rien contre les bals mais sans cavalier ça n'a pas d'intêret !

Gregor et cris aquieçèrent d'un signe de tête. Evidemment, sans cavalier ou cavalière, un bal n'avait plus aucun intêret.

- Je me demande où sont Sarah et Kyle en ce moment.. - demanda Cris en se massant la tête après la claque d'Harmo - Ils ont peut être eu des problèmes.  
- Ouais, surtout si cette Willa Elora les a trouvés.. affirma Greg.

Harmonie se demandait elle aussi ce que pouvaient bien faire Kyle et Sarah. Peut être étaient-ils finalement encore allongés dans la salle commune.

- Dites les gars.. On ferai peut être bien de retourner dans la salle commune non ?

Cris aquiesca d'un signe de tête et ils rebroussèrent chemin au grand soulagement de Gregor qui sauterait sûrement de joie s'il l'osait.

Les trois amis arrivèrent a Boinière. Il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive. Le nuage du fumée rouge venait a peine de s'évaporer car il restait quelque petites fumées de couleurs rouges.

- Ba... Il n'y a plus personne ? remarqua Cris  
- Waa Cris ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? se moqua Harmonie.

Gregor pouffa devant l'air dépité de Cris qui venait de se faire rembarer par une fille.

- On sort alors ? demanda Gregor.

Ils sortirent devant l'entrée de l'école. Il croisèrent Arioka. Harmonie lui lança un regard noir mais Arioka n'y prêta pas attention et continua son hcemin en dépassant les trois amis.

- Où elle va comme ça ?  
- C'est pourtant clair Harmo... Elle va rejoindre Riddle... répondit Cris dans un soupir.


End file.
